criminalcasefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Spielwiese des Teufels/Dialog
Samuel King: , sind Sie bereit für Ihren bisher heikelsten Fall? Es gab einen Mord in der amischen Gemeinde: Die Polizei hatte bisher noch nie mit den Amischen zu tun... Ich erwarte BESONDERE Feinfühligkeit in dieser Sache. Jones: Oh wow, ich habe noch nie zuvor eine amische Gemeinde gesehen. Ich habe gehört, dass sie wie in alten Zeiten ohne Telefon, Autos oder Elektrizität leben! Samuel King: Deshalb bin ich ja froh, dass an diesem Fall arbeitet, Jones. Sie sind nämlich so feinfühlig wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen! Jones: Ach, kommen Sie, Chief, ich verspreche, dass ich mein Bestes gebe. , bist du bereit für eine Reise in 18. Jahrhundert? Kapitel 1 Ermitteln: Amische Farm Am Eingang zur amischen Gemeinde... Ramirez: , es ist so schrecklich! Jones: Ramirez, Sie sollten nicht auf einem Tatort erscheinen, wenn Sie kein Blut vertragen! Ramirez: Der Tatort ist entsetzlich... aber das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste! Ein süßer kleiner amischer Junge war Zeuge des Mordes. Er hat alles mit angesehen! Jones: Waaaas?! Wirklich alles? Ramirez: Ja! Aber es scheint niemand mit Isaac sprechen zu können. Er zittert wie Espenlaub! Jones: , ich weiß, dass du Isaac wahrscheinlich zum Reden bringen kannst, aber wir haben nicht die Zeit, in dem Fall zu ermitteln und uns gleichzeitig um ihn zu kümmern... Oh, natürlich: Grace wäre perfekt dafür geeignet! Die Zentrale soll sie herschicken. In der Zwischenzeit können wir uns ansehen, womit wir es zu tun haben! Jones: Uff, der Mörder hat eindeutig ein Faible für Präsentation: Das sieht ziemlich furchterregend aus! Auf dem Personalausweis steht, dass er Tom Blackwater hieß. Schicken wir die Leiche zur Autopsie! Vielleicht kann Nathan mehr über ihn herausfinden. Dieser Junge trägt ein Designerhemd, dabei tragen die Amischen doch NUR schlichte Kleidung. Er ist offensichtlich nicht amisch... Was hatte er hier also zu suchen? Mal sehen, was für Hinweise du am Tatort gefunden hast: ein Seil und eine Bibel... Du hast recht , mit diesem Seil wurde auch das Opfer gefesselt. Untersuchen wir es auf Hinweise! Und sieh dir mal diese Bibel an: Auf der ersten Seite steht etwas, aber die Schrift ist verblasst. Kannst du das mit deiner göttlichen Eingebung entziffern? Sehen wir jetzt mal nach, ob es Grace geschafft hat, Isaac zu beruhigen... Der arme Junge, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ALLES mit angesehen hat. Untersuchen: Seil Jones: Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, ! Du hast einige Haare auf dem Seil gefunden, mit dem das Opfer gefesselt wurde! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für Haare sind... Sehen wir sie uns doch unter dem Mikroskop genauer an! Wow, sieh dir nur mal die Details auf diesem Haar an... Kannst du das durch die Datenbank laufen lassen und herausfinden, von wem oder was es stammt, ? Untersuchen: Haar Jones: Super! Du hast ein vergrößertes Bild von dem Haar aufgenommen, das du auf dem Seil gefunden hast, mit dem Tom ermordet wurde... und damit hast du feststellen können, dass es sich um ein Pferdehaar handelt! Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass der Mörder ein Pferd ist. Ein Pferd hätte das Opfer nicht in eine Vogelscheuche verwandeln können, nicht mit den Hufen. ... Aber die Tatsache, dass es so viele Pferdehaare am Tatort gegeben hat, lässt darauf schließen, dass der Mörder eins geritten hat! Untersuchen: Bibelseite Jones: Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, ! Was ist eigentlich mit dem Eintrag in der Bibel, die du am Tatort gefunden hast? "Ich gelobe niemals von der Ordnung abzuweichen und dem Weg der Engländer zu widerstehen. Madison Springer"... Na so was, meinst du, dass ist DIE Madison Springer vom Grimsborough College, die Cheerleaderin, die öfter in unsere Ermittlungen verwickelt ist? Aber wenn es sich um die Madison handelt, die wir kennen, ergibt es keinerlei Sinn, dass sie sich auf die "Ordnung", die Regeln der Amischen, bezieht... Es sei denn, sie wäre selbst eine Amische! Aber das ist unmöglich, sieh sie dir nur mal an: Sie spiegelt alles wider, wogegen sich die Amischen stemmen! Du hast recht, , wir sollten sie einfach fragen, bevor mein Gehirn implodiert. Sprechen mit: Madison Springer Jones: Madison, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe bei einem verzwickten Rätsel: Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Sie amisch sind. Ist das wahr? Madison Springer: Was?! Das ist doch voll absurd: Seh ich denn aus wie eine verdammte Amische?! Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen, ich muss einen Abschlussball organisieren. Jones: Na schön. Dann gehen wir doch zurück zur amischen Gemeinde und fragen die Leute, ob sie diese Cheerleaderin kennen, die Partys liebt und... Madison Springer: Schon gut, schon gut! Bitte erzählen Sie nur NIEMANDEM etwas! Es ist wahr, ich bin amisch. Ich bin dort geboren und aufgewachsen. mir wurde immer gesagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hatte... Und als ich alt genug war, kam Rumspringa und brachte mir die Freiheit: Das ist eine Zeit im Leben eines amischen Jugendlichen, wenn man die Gemeinde verlassen und bei Ihresgleichen leben darf - den "Engländern". Aber ich fürchte, nachdem ein Student auf amischen Gebiet ermordet wurde, zwingen sie mich vielleicht zurückzukehren... Jones: Augenblick mal, Tom Blackwater war Student am Grimsborough College?! Madison Springer: Ja. Ich kannte Tom aber nur vom Hörensagen: Er war ein A****loch und ziemlicher Schürzenjäger. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich froh über seinen Tod bin, aber einige der Mädchen sind es bestimmt. Jones: Ja , ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass Madison eine Amische ist! Schließlich ist sie das BELIEBTESTE Mädchen am Grimsborough College! Denk doch nur mal, wie hart sie arbeiten musste, um ihren amischen Glauben all die Jahre geheim zu halten. Ihre Gemeinschaft weiß garantiert nicht, was sie hier am College treibt, sonst würde sie sie vollends verstoßen! Du hast recht, es muss äußerst anstrengend gewesen sein, so ein Doppelleben zu führen. Wir haben sie anscheinend stark unterschätzt... Aber dank ihres Doppellebens wissen wir jetzt, dass das Opfer Student am Grimsborough College war. Wollen wir sein Wohnzimmer durchsuchen? Ermitteln: Wohnheimzimmer Jones: Auf den ersten Blick lässt sich unter diesen Studentensachen aus dem Zimmer des Opfers nichts Interessantes entdecken... Andererseits vergraben Studenten ja alles unter einem Haufen Müll, wer weiß, was wir da finden! Bist du bereit, die Sachen zu durchsuchen, ? Untersuchen: Studentensachen Jones: Gute Arbeit, ! Jetzt frage ich mich, was sich auf der vertraulichen CD befindet, die du in Toms Sachen gefunden hast. Es steht schließlich "vertraulich" drauf... Da fragt man sich doch sofort, was auf der CD ist, meinst du nicht? Schicken wir sie Alex! Mal sehen, was er findet. Analysieren: Vertrauliche CD Alex: Warum schreiben Leute auch "vertraulich" auf CDs, wenn sie deren Inhalt geheim halten wollen?! Jones: Meine Rede! Aber sag uns doch jetzt mal, was du auf der CD aus dem Zimmer des Opfers gefunden hast? Alex: Wie es aussieht, war das Opfer nicht nur Student, sondern hatte auch noch einen Teilzeitjob für eine Firma namens Golden Land. Die Firma Golden Land kauft Agrarland auf, um darauf Bahnstrecken zu bauen. Sie wird oft von Umweltschutzgruppen für die Zerstörung ländlicher Gebiete kritisiert. Jones: Und Toms Job bestand darin Land zu kaufen?! Alex: Genau. Ein gewisser Dylan Cobbs hatte die Aufsicht über Tom. Und jetzt passt mal auf: Toms letzter Auftrag war der Kauf des amischen Landes zum Bau einer Bahnstrecke. Jones: Ja schämen die sich nicht?! Der Bau einer Bahnstrecke würde der friedlichen amischen Gemeinde den Rest geben! Wir können zwar nicht mit Tom reden, denn der fand ein jähes Ende auf dem Land der Amischen, welches er kaufen sollte. Aber immerhin können wir seinen Arbeitgeber Dylan Cobbs befragen! Mit Dylan über Landkäufe sprechen Jones: Dylan Cobbs, wir würden Ihnen gern einige Fragen zu Ihrem Angestellten Tom Blackwater und seinem frühzeitigen Tod stellen. Dylan Cobbs: Sie haben eine Minute. Zeit ist Geld und im Augenblick habe ich weder das eine noch das andere. Tja, Tom... ein Riesenpech für mich, dass mein vielversprechendster Angestellter sterben musste. Können Sie sich vorstellen wie viele Stunden Training ich in ihn investiert habe? Aber vielleicht erweist sich das noch als Segen: Tom hat sich in letzter Zeit verändert. Sein Auftrag war es, das Land der Amischen zu kaufen, aber da ist er gescheitert. Jones: Sie meinen, Sie konnten das idyllische Land nicht in eine riesige Bahnstrecke verwandeln! Dylan Cobbs: Hey, machen Sie mal halblang, Kumpel: Ich wette diese amischen Freaks haben Tom getötet! Ich sage Ihnen, Sie sollten diesen Zirkus ein für alle Mal zumachen! Jones: Was für ein Idiot... Dylan scheint Toms Tod nicht zu interessieren! Ihn interessiert offenbar nur das Geld! Tja, falls sich Dylan als der Mörder herausstellt, bin ich nur allzu bereit, ihm ein kleines Stückchen Land kostenlos zur Verfügung zu stellen! Autopsie: Die Leiche des Opfers Nathan: Das Opfer ist auf grausame Weise umgekommen. Er wurde immer wieder mit einer Heugabel oder etwas Ähnlichem durchstochen und ist langsam verblutet. Jones: Ach, warum müssen Mörder immer so eine kranke Einbildungskraft haben?! Tom in ein Sieb zu verwandeln und dann als Vogelscheuche anzuziehen! Nathan: Ich bin nur froh, dass hier ist, um solche Monster zu schnappen! Also zunächst habe ich nichts Besonderes auf der Leiche finden können... und dachte, dass ich auch nichts mehr finden würde. Aber dann habe ich mir die Leiche unter Schwarzlicht angeschaut und einen leichten Schuhabdruck entdeckt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Mörder auf das Opfer getreten ist, als er ihn auf dem Gestell festgemacht hat, damit er wie eine Vogelscheuche aussieht. Leider konnte ich nicht feststellen, um welche Art von Schuh es sich handelt... Jones: Keine Sorge, Nathan, lass sich doch darum kümmern! So ein Profi wird das im Nullkommanichts rauskriegen! Untersuchen: Schuhabdruck Jones: , du bist unglaublich! Nicht mal Nathan konnte den Schuh des Mörders mithilfe des Schuhabdrucks bestimmen, den er auf der Leiche des Opfers entdeckt hatte... Du hast aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden festgestellt, dass der Mörder Stiefel trägt! Mit Isaac über den Mord sprechen Jones: Äh, Grace... warum bist du wie eine amische Frau angezogen? Grace: Chief King und ich waren uns einig, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ich mich wie sie kleiden würde. So kann ich mich besser eingliedern, während ich auf Isaac aufpasse. Es tut mir leid , aber ich denke nicht dass der kleine Isaac dir viel über den Mord erzählen kann, dessen Zeuge er war. Das arme Lämpchen ist so verärgert! Was er sagt ergibt nicht viel Sinn und ich fürchte, wenn wir mit ihm reden, wird alles nur noch schlimmer... Jones: Grace, wird sachte mit ihm umgehen, versprochen. Aber wir müssen es zumindest versuchen. Wir lassen dich reden, wenn das hilft. Grace: Hallo Isaac, wir wissen, dass du große Angst hast, aber muss wissen, was du gesehen hast, damit wir den bösen Menschen fangen können, der das getan hat. Isaac Herberge: Es... es war kein böser Mensch! Es war ein riesiges Monster - eine Bestie mit rasiermesserscharfen Krallen. Es hat diesen Mann verfolgt und... es war reinstes "Schlecht"... Jones: Reinstes was? Isaac Herberge: "Schlecht". Das ist unser Wort für das Böse. Es sah aus wie die Monster, von denen mein Vater mir erzählt hat. Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Das Monster hat den Mann aufgehoben und in die Luft geschleudert... Und es hat so laut gebrüllt... Überall war Blut. Überall Blut! Grace: Ssssch, keine Angst! Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, Isaac, versprochen. Jones: Isaac scheint überzeugt zu sein, ein echtes Monster hätte das Opfer getötet... Grace, was meinst du dazu? Grace: Isaac kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ein Mensch zu solch einer grauenhaften Tat fähig ist. Und er kann das nur verarbeiten, indem er den Mörder als echtes Monster ansieht! Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er sich auch nur an die verschwommensten Einzelheiten der tatsächlichen Geschehnisse erinnert. Jones: Normalerweise würden wir ihn als Kronzeugen zu seinem eigenen Schutz mit auf die Wache nehmen, aber das wäre respektlos gegenüber seinem amischen Glauben. Grace: , lass mich hier in der amischen Gemeinde bleiben und mich um Isaac kümmern. Ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde, ihn langsam dazu zu bringen, sich zu erinnern, aber ich muss behutsam vorgehen. Jones: Im Ernst? Hmm, wir wissen ja, dass sich keiner besser um Kinder kümmern kann als du. Außerdem kann Nathan bestimmt für dich einspringen, bis das hier vorbei ist. Isaac hat ja seinen Vater Ezekiel Herberge erwähnt. Das sehe ich auch so, : Es wäre das Richtige, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sprechen mit: Ezekiel Hersberger Ezekiel Hersberger: Was bilden Sie sich ein, so mit meinem Sohn zu sprechen? Sehen Sie nicht, dass Isaac nicht in der Lage ist, mit Ihnen zu reden? Schämen Sie sich nicht?! Jones: Es tut uns leid, Mr. Hersberger, aber das ist eine Polizeiverordnung. Wir behandeln ihn gut und eine Frau aus unserer Abteilung bleibt hier, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ezekiel Hersberger: Oh weh, warum musste dieser Mord auf unserem Land geschehen?! Wir versuchen uns von den Übeln der Außenwelt abzukapseln und dennoch dringt es in unsere Gemeinde ein! Jones: Wie können Sie sich so sicher sein, dass es keim Amischer war, der den Jungen getötet hat? Ezekiel Hersberger: "Widersteht nicht dem Bösen, aber wen jemand dich auf deine rechte Wange schlägt, dem halte auch die andere hin": Das stammt aus dem Matthäus-Evangelium. Jones: Und was bedeutet das? Ezekiel Hersberger: Das bedeutet, dass wir Amischen keine Mörder sind. Wir glauben fest an Gewaltlosigkeit: Wir würden lieber selbst getötet werden, als uns zu verteidigen. SO lautet der Wille Gottes. Später auf der Wache... Jones: Dieser Fall wird immer merkwürdiger... Ein Junge vom College stirbt auf amischem Gebiet, wo er nie und nimmer hingehört. Dann stellt sich heraus, dass das Alphaweib des College in Wahrheit eine Amische ist, die sehr darauf bedacht ist, ihr Doppelleben vor beiden Seiten zu verbergen. Warum müssen die Amischen zu solch extremen Maßnahmen greifen, um sich von der modernen Welt abzuschotten, und warum müssen Außenstehende sich unbedingt über sie lustig machen? Ramirez: , ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört und das Opfer wurde offenbar mit einem Mädchen gesehen!!! Jones: Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert Ramirez, was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Ramirez: Na, weil das Mädchen, mit dem Tom gesehen wurde, amisch ist! Jones: Was zum...?! Ramirez: Genau, DAS ist die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte! Kapitel 2 Ramirez: , das Opfer wurde mit einem amischen Mädchen gesehen!!! Jones: Was sagen Sie da?! Die Amischen dürfen doch keine Beziehungen zu Nicht-Amischen haben... Wenn das herausgekommen wäre, hätte es zu einem Skandal in der amischen Gemeinschaft geführt! ... Aber wie zur Hölle finden wir heraus, wer dieses amische Mädchen war? Ramirez: Als ich jünger war, bin ich mit meiner zukünftigen Ehefrau immer zum Knutschplatz gegangen. Das ist der romantischste Ort in ganz Grimsborough. Vielleicht waren die beiden Turteltauben auch dort? Jones: Äh... danke für die Mitteilung Ramirez. Aber stimmt schon, wenn Tom und seine amische Freundin einen abgelegenen Ort aufsuchen wollten, könnten sie wirklich dort gewesen sein. Also , wollen wir ihn und mal anschauen? Ramirez: Wenn Sie sich beeilen, kommen Sie noch rechtzeitig zum Sonnenuntergang! Er ist so wundervoll! Jones: Aah, warum muss mein Telefon genau dann klingeln, wenn wir aufbrechen wollen?! Ich mach's kurz... Hallo? Grace: Hallo! Eigentlich hätte ich nicht anrufen sollen... Jones: Wieso? Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten, Grace? Grace: Natürlich nicht, Dummerchen. Ich versuche mich nur an die amische Lebensweise zu halten! Sie glauben nicht an moderne Technologie... Aber ich dachte, ich sollte euch anrufen. Ich hab mich nämlich in der Gemeinde umgehört und Dylan wurde vor Kurzem dabei beobachtet, wie er sich mit dem Opfer gestritten hat. Was Isaac, den Zeugen am Mord betrifft... Er öffnet sich mir langsam, aber er ist noch nicht bereit für Fragen. Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden. Viel Glück da draußen! Jones: Hm, dass sich der Angestellte in ein amisches Mädchen verliebt hatte, dürfte den Kauf des amischen Landes deutlich erschwert haben. Du hast recht , wir sollten mit Dylan sprechen! Ermitteln: Knutschplatz Jones: Sieh dir mal den Sonnenuntergang an, ... Und diese Aussicht! Von hier aus sieht man ganz Grimsborough! Du hast recht, lassen wir uns nicht ablenken: Wir wollten uns ja nach Hinweisen umschauen, ob das Opfer mit einem amischen Mädchen hier war. Also, ich bin soweit! Jones: Oh mein Gott , sieh dir mal diese Heugabel an! Ja, du hast recht, Nathan sagte, das Opfer sei mit einer Heugabel erstochen worden... Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ist dies das Blut des Opfers und diese Heugabel die Tatwaffe! Dann holen wir mal das Forensikset raus und suchen nach Hinweisen! Wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob das Opfer mit einem amischen Mädchen hier war... , glaubst du in diesem Haufen Erde könnten sich wichtige Hinweise verbergen? Dann fangen wir mal an zu buddeln! Untersuchen: Haufen Erde Jones: So, welchen vergrabenen Schatz hast du in diesem Haufen Erde vom Knutschplatz gefunden, ? Hm, eine Nachricht... und sieh mal: Darauf steht der Name des Opfers! Wieso würde er sich die Mühe machen, eine Nachricht zu vergraben? Da ist was dran , wenn es dir gelingt, den verblassten Text wiederherzustellen, dann können wir das Rätsel vielleicht lösen! Untersuchen: Verblasste Nachricht Jones: Geschickt wie immer ! Sieh dir mal an was in dieser Nachricht steht: Es ist ein Versprechen zweier Liebender! "Ich gelobe dich zu lieben, in diesem Leben und im nächsten. Hannah Hersberger, Tom Blackwater". Hannah Hersberger? Das ist doch auch der Nachname von Ezekiel und Isaac! Tom war in ein amisches Mädchen verliebt! Wow, das hätte die amische Gemeinschaft bestimmt nicht gut aufgenommen. Du hast recht, Hannah muss Ezekiels Tochter sein. Komm, wir sollten besser mit ihr sprechen. Mit Hannah über Liebesschwur sprechen Jones: Hannah Hersberger, wir haben vor Kurzem herausgefunden, dass Sie eine Liebesbeziehung zu unserem Mordopfer Tom Blackwater hatten... Hannah Hersberger: Sssschhh! Ich beschwöre Sie, nichts darüber zu sagen! Falls meine Gemeinschaft erfährt, dass ich mit einem Nicht-Amischen zusammen war, werde ich verstoßen! Es ist gegen die Ordnung! Kommen Sie bitte zum Knutschplatz und ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen! Gehen Sie jetzt bitte, bevor ich Schwierigkeiten kriege! Wieder am Knutschplatz... Hannah Hersberger: Danke für Ihre Verschwiegenheit . Vielleicht ist es schwer zu verstehen, aber wir Amischen müssen sehr strengen Regeln folgen. Jones: Wir verstehen Sie Hannah und in unseren Augen haben Sie nichts Falsches getan, aber können Sie uns von Ihrer Beziehung zu Tom Blackwater erzählen? Hannah Hersberger: Oh, Tom! Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, fand ich ihn reizend, aber seine Augen machten mir Angst: Sie waren kalt, ganz ohne Liebe... Aber jedes Mal, als Tom wiederkam, sah ich eine Veränderung in seinen Augen... und in seinem Herzen: Er hat Gefallen an unserer Lebensweise gefunden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Eines Tages erwischte ich ihn dabei, wie er unsere Sprache üben wollte: Pennsylvania Dutch. Er bat mich, sie ihm beizubringen, und ich erklärte mich bereit, es heimlich zu tun. Bald hatten wir uns hoffnungslos ineinander verliebt! Selbst wenn wir allen Elem und Ents trotzen mussten, es war uns egal: Wir hatten einander... Oh, Tom! Was ist das nur für ein grausames Schicksal, seine wahre Liebe zu finden, das Paradies zu erblicken, nur um alles wieder durch Gottes Hand zu verlieren?! Jones: Arme Hannah, sie widersetzte sich ihrer Gemeinschaft nur um mit Tom zusammen zu sein. Sie hat ihn wirklich sehr geliebt und jetzt... Du hast recht, das muss die Aussicht am Knutschplatz sein, die uns so rührselig macht... Gehen wir, bevor ich noch anfange zu heulen. Untersuchen Heugabel Jones: Du bist ein wahrer Forensikexperte, ! Diese blutigen Fasern, die du von der Heugabel gekratzt hast, sind bestimmt wichtig für die Lösung des Falles. Da Grace bei den Amischen ist, um sich um den Mordzeugen zu kümmern... sollten wir Nathan diese blutigen Fasern schicken, er springt ja für sie ein. Es ist zwar nicht sein Fachbereich, aber er findet bestimmt etwas! Analysieren: Blutige Fasern Nathan: Ich habe das Blut von den Fasern analysiert, die ihr der Heugabel vom Knutschplatz entnommen habt, und ich kann euch bestätigen, dass es vom Opfer stammt! Jones: Wir haben also die Tatwaffe gefunden! Hut ab, ! Nathan: Die blutigen Fasern, welche ihr gesammelt habt, sind zum Teil Haarsträhnen und zwar blondes Menschenhaar. Und da Tom nicht blond war... Jones: ... kann es nur von unserem Mörder stammen! Danke, Nathan! Nathan: Hätte Grace diese Haare analysiert, wäre bestimmt mehr dabei herausgekommen... aber da sie sich um einen wichtigen Zeugen im Mordfall kümmert, musste ich tun, was ich kann. Jones: Keine Sorge Nathan, das hast du gut gemacht! Jones: Oh mein Gott, , du hast ja recht! Als wir das erste Mal mit unserem Mordzeugen Isaac über den Mörder gesprochen haben... hat seine Aussage keinen Sinn ergeben. Er hat den Mörder als echtes Monster mit scharfen Krallen beschrieben... Aber in Wirklichkeit muss es sich bei den Krallen des Monsters um die Heugabel gehandelt haben! Das ist unglaublich! Das bedeutet, dass Isaac DOCH ein verlässlicher Zeuge ist. Wir müssen aber trotzdem darauf warten, dass sich der Junge Grace anvertraut, bevor wir herausfinden können, was er noch gesehen hat. Dylan über Tom ausfragen Jones: Dylan, wir haben aus unterschiedlichen Quellen erfahren, dass Sie am Rand einer amischen Gemeinde mit Tom gestritten haben. Dylan Cobbs: Ach, was soll das? Dafür habe ich keine Zeit! Jones: Wir können Ihnen auch Handschellen anlegen und Sie mit auf die Wache nehmen, wenn Sie meinen dass das schneller geht. Dylan Cobbs: Hören Sie, ich wollte das amische Land unbedingt kaufen. Ich bin sogar mit dem Pferd angeritten, um die Amischen zu beeindrucken. Verdammt, ich habe denen sogar bei der Feldarbeit geholfen, bis meine Stiefel völlig schlammverkrustet waren! Also, ich wollte dieses Stück Land um jeden Preis! Aber als ich Tom hingeschickt habe, um mir bei der Kaufabwicklung zu helfen, hat der doch angefangen diese Irren zu respektieren und wollte mich davon ABHALTEN, das Land zu kaufen! Erst war ich wütend, aber dann dachte ich mir: Ach, der ist noch grün hinter den Ohren. Ich schätze, das war die letzte Lektion in seinem Leben: Den Amischen kann man nicht trauen. Sie kam wohl zu spät für ihn. Jones: Dieses A****loch hat ja kein Mitgefühl... Das ist auch ein Merkmal von Serienmördern, nur so nebenbei gesagt! Ich bin allerdings beeindruckt, dass Tom sich Dylan widersetzt hat und ihn davon abhalten wollte, das amische Land aufzukaufen. Tom war vielschichtiger als ich dachte. Gehen wir zurück in sein Wohnheimzimmer und schauen nach, was er nich für Geheimnisse verbirgt! Ermitteln: Unordentliches Zimmer Jones: Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, ! Auf dem Laptop des Opfers ist die Friendnet-Anmeldeseite noch offen. Ah Friendnet, speichert sorgfältig jedes kleinste Detail unseres Privatlebens, eine Goldgrube für Kriminalbeamte wie uns! Wir brauchen lediglich ein Passwort: , es wird zeit, dein Hackingtalent unter Beweis zu stellen! Untersuchen: Laptop des Opfers Jones: Wunderbar, ! Du hast es im Handumdrehen geschafft ins Friendnet-Konto des Opfers reinzukommen! Dann schicken wir das alles mal an Alex: Wie alle Kids schnüffelt auch er gern in Friendnet herum! Analysieren: Friendnet-Konto Alex: So, ich habe das Friendnet-Konto des Opfers durchstöbert... Junge, Junge, in seinem Leben war aber viel los! Um genau zu sein, habe ich mir seine privaten Nachrichten angeschaut und recht viele Gespräche mit Madison Springer gefunden. Jetzt wird's spannend: Das Opfer hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass Madison eine Amische ist... Jones: ... Und die Kommilitonen am Grimsborough College sollten ihr Geheimnis ja niemals erfahren! Alex: Genau! Madison hat jedoch erfahren, dass Tom das amische Gebiet für eine Bahnstrecke kaufen sollte... Und das wollte Tom unbedingt vor den Amischen geheim halten, er hatte Madison nämlich versprochen, dass er sich geändert hätte. Jones: Beide wussten also von Geheimnissen des anderen, die nie jemand erfahren durfte, und keiner konnte etwas sagen. Eine verzwickte Situation! Aber Tom hat sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen... was Madison zu einer Hauptverdächtigen macht! Komm , der wollen wir mal auf den Zahn fühlen! Madison über Geheimnisse befragen Jones: Madison, wir haben den Beweis, dass Sie mit Tom Kontakt hatten. Das letzte Mal, als wir mit Ihnen gesprochen haben, hatten Sie abgestritten, dass Sie ihn kannten! Madison Springer: Es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen habe, ich bin es nur schon so gewohnt: Ich muss nicht nur meine Gemeinschaft anlügen, sondern auch meine Freunde. Als ich die amische Gemeinschaft verließ und hierherum, musste ich erst stundenlang studieren, wie die Leute hier sprachen und was sie trugen... nur damit ich mich einfügen konnte! Das mag Ihnen als verrückt erscheinen, aber wenn Sie nur wüssten, wie Außenstehende uns Amische verspotten! Andererseits würde die amische Gemeinschaft meine Lebensweise nie akzeptieren. Sie würden sagen, dass es gegen den Willen Gottes ist und sie würden mich verstoßen... Ich bin das Leben der Amischen satt, aber wenn ich nach meinem Abschluss hier in der Welt der Engländer bleibe, wird mich meine Gemeinschaft nie wieder aufnehmen. Und bevor Sie fragen: Ich hatte keine Angst mehr davor, dass Tom mein Geheimnis verraten würde. Ich habe erkannt, dass er sich zum Positiven geändert hatte... nur leider kam das zu spät. Nach einem harten Arbeitstag... Jones: , hast du auch das schreckliche Gefühl, dass der Tod des Opfers vor dem Abschluss des Falles noch zu einer weiteren Tragödie führen wird? Madison Springer: , Sie müssen mir helfen! Es ist schrecklich! Meine Cousine Hannah... Ich habe Angst, sie könnte sich umbringen, um wieder mit Tom vereint zu sein! Jones: Oh Gott! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Kapitel 3 Madison Springer: , Sie müssen mir helfen! Meine Cousine Hannah... Ich habe Angst, sie könnte sich umbringen! Sie hat laut mit sich selbst gesprochen und Tom versprochen, sie würde ihm folgen! Jones: Oh Gott! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Madison Springer: Ich weiß nicht, wo sie hin ist. bitte, Sie müssen Hannah aufhalten! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn sie stirbt... Jones: Grimsborough ist so groß... Wie zur Hölle sollen wir sie finden, bevor sie stirbt? Und das im Namen der Liebe! Du hast recht, : Hannah muss zum Knutschplatz gegangen sein. Schließlich hat sie sich dort in Tom verliebt! Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät! Ermitteln: Picknickplatz Jones: Da ist Hannah! Aber... Hannah Hersberger: Seinen Seelenverwandten zu verlieren ist ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod! Jones: Nein, Hannah, trink das Gift nicht! Hannah Hersberger: Mein Liebster... warte auf mich! Jones: Neeeeiiin! , das Gift hat sofort gewirkt: Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus bringen! Wir müssen herausfinden, welches Gift sie geschluckt hat, um ein Gegengift für sie herzustellen. Beeil dich , nur du kannst sie retten! Jones: Gute Arbeit, ! Diese Glasscherben stammen bestimmt von dem Fläschchen, dessen Inhalt Hannah getrunken hat! Wir müssen es wieder zusammensetzen, wenn wir das Gift je identifizieren wollen. Denk daran, die Zeit drängt! Untersuchen: Kaputtes Fläschchen Jones: Gut gemacht, ! Diese zusammengesetzten Glasscherben ergeben ein Fläschchen... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es das Gift enthält, das Hannah getrunken hat! Ah, Nathan will wahrscheinlich auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden. Hallo? Nathan: , du musst dich beeilen! Die Ärzte haben Hannah in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, um die Wirkung des Giftes zu verlangsamen... aber ohne eine Probe des Giftes werden sie nicht wissen, welches Gegengift sie braucht! Jones: hat das Fläschchen schon wiederhergestellt, Nathan. Wir wollten gerade eine Probe nehmen! Nathan: Prima! Bring sie ins Labor, sobald du fertig bist. Wir zählen auch dich, ! Jones: Wir müssen uns beeilen! Ich hoffe nur, dass genug Gift übrig ist, um eine Probe zu nehmen! Untersuchen: Giftfläschchen Jones: Gute Arbeit,! Du hast es geschafft, dem Fläschchen aus dem Hannah getrunken hat, eine Probe des Giftes zu entnehmen! Bringen wir die Probe schnell ins Labor! Hoffentlich kann Nathan das Gift rechtzeitig bestimmen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Danach sollten wir nicht einfach vor Angst die Hände in den Schoß legen und auf Nathan warten. Wir müssen Hannahs Vater von dieser tragischen Wendung berichten... Kategorie:Dialoge